


Post Acid

by knifechild



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pretend Marriage Proposal, Underage Drinking, does that even make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifechild/pseuds/knifechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan’s high, Warren has a low tolerance for alcohol and they’ve concluded that they are super gay for each other. Like, really really fuckin’ gay.</p><p>Recommended to listen to Post Acid by the Wavves while reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in celebration of same-sex marriage being legalized in the states, this came to mind! Congratulations to everyone!! You all deserve it, finally! Love finally, finally wins! Anyways, enjoy this!
> 
> I should mention, I'm fucking trash and I will probably mostly post this ship because. I am trash.
> 
> You should listen to Post Acid by the Wavves while reading/after reading because it's mentioned in here, sets the mood and I listened to it while writing this.

The room was dark, the only light shining down on them was coming from the moon that hid behind clouded skies. The cold air flew in through Nathan’s open window, filling the room with a slight chill. Several beer bottles were strewn across the floor, some on the desk and his bedside table. His red jacket was carelessly crumpled on the floor, and a snore echoed in the room.

Then, a voice called out to him.

“Hey,” It sounded dry, cracked. Nathan’s brain didn’t bother to register the voice, and he continued to ignore it.

“Hey,  _c’mon_.” The voice was louder now, and a warm hand collided with his left cheek in a slight slap, causing him to groan. He stirred, turning his head side to side before he felt another slap, this time slightly stronger. Nathan jerked awake, his mind still in a haze as he slowly, achingly sat up. He cringed at the strong smell of booze and pot in his room, and shook his head. Fuck, everything felt lightweight to him, his senses were burning with each touch as his fingers went to rub at the faint pink mark the slap left him. What-

“-the fuck?” Nathan grumbled out, his eyes blinking away the sleep and trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. He wiped away a slip of drool from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His throat burned, raw and red and he could still taste the strong linger of alcohol on his lips. He shivered at the cold swirling in the room, and felt a heavy limb brushing against his leg. Nathan jumped at the contact, and his eyes searched in the dark for who it could be.

He didn’t need to search long, as the voice from before called out to him again. This time a lot clearer and recognizable.

“Hey, ‘bout time you woke up.” Warren mumbled, smiling as he sat up next to him, resting his head on Nathan’s shoulder. “Took you ages to get a grip.” He laid feather kisses on his neck, before raising to his jaw. Nathan hummed, still feeling high, but the feeling was slowly dwindling away. The drugs always seemed to amplify the heat of their actions, but at the same time kept everything calm and collected. Somehow.

Nathan looked over Warren, eying him. He still had his shirt on, the one about a box meowing - what the hell, honestly - but wore a pair of blue boxers instead of jeans - not that he was complaining. His hair was askew, sticking up in random directions, some sticking to his forehead. Nathan brought his hand up so his fingers could card through Warren’s soft, light brown hair, pushing it back. Warren gave out a content sigh, swinging his leg over Nathan’s hip and wrapping his arm around him.

Slowly, he straddled one of his legs, while his knees were between them. Warren dipped down to catch his lips in a soft lip lock, one that was messy and sloppy. Nathan pressed back just as strong, tongues tasting, and he was honestly surprised. Usually, the strong bitterness of black coffee would greet him. But this time…

Nathan pulled away, the sound of their lips parting echoed in the room, and Warren pouted, clearly confused. “Wha-”

“Have you been drinking?” The question comes out with no intention at first, and it takes some time for Nathan’s mind to catch up to his plans. He was curious, and he licked his lips again. Faint beer, and it was the cheap kind. It was ironic, since usually he wouldn’t care - hell, if it was anyone else he wouldn’t object to see someone so shitfaced. Nathan wasn’t a saint himself; he drank like it was no-ones business. And Warren - mostly - didn’t mind. But this was  _Warren_ , goddamn it. The guy barely drank.

It took some time for the question to settle into Warren’s brain, and when it did he rested his forehead against Nathan’s, humming amusingly. “Uh, maybe? Yes…?” Warren said, his words slurred.

Nathan chuckled, not believing the situation at all. “I thought you didn’t drink?” He asked, running his hands up-and-down Warren’s spine, fingertips tracing the sensitive soft skin there. The room was spinning slightly, his head was pounding and he needed a distraction. And a few answers.

“I drink! I so-” A small hiccup hitched in Warren’s throat, halting his words and Nathan couldn’t bother to hide his laughter now. A frown etched on Warren’s lips, and he playfully shoved Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan snarled, crossing his arms and turning his body so he faced Warren as he felt him move away. “Fuckin’ sure.” He leaned his weight against Warren, sighing. “At least tell me how many you chugged down before you got wasted.”

Warren furrowed his brow, confusion once more playing his features. It took some time, but he sooner or later thought of an answer. “Two?… No, maybe… three bottles.”

Nathan howled a laugh once more, hand going over his mouth to silence himself. Albeit, in a useless attempt. Warren sat there, watching him with un-amused, tired eyes. “What?”

“Damn, my boyfriend sure is hardcore.” Nathan snickered sarcastically, removing his hand and placing it on Warren’s grasping tightly. Warren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. It was a special occasion anyways.” Warren said with a heavy sigh, a small smile tugging on his lips. Yet as he said those words, Nathan froze. Special occasion?

“What do you mean?” Nathan looked at him with confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about-”

“Wait,” Warren cut him off, laughing slightly. “You don’t remember?”

Panic flared in Nathan’s chest, his stomach tight with knots. He shook his head, frustration now rolling off him in waves. “What the fuck do you mean? Remember what?”

Warren brought his hand up to caress Nathan’s cheek, trying to calm his senses down. “Hey, don’t worry, okay? You’re fine-”

He didn’t notice the flushed feeling of skin pressing against his, but when he did Warren almost stumbled back, the tight hold of Nathan’s fingers around his wrist scaring him slightly. He could feel the small trembles coming from the tips of his fingers and he reached out to brush against his cheek again. “Nathan-  _Nate_  - calm down, alright?” They both could sense the panic in his voice, and Warren cursed himself for it. He squeezed his eyes shut, small memories of earlier before - of earlier today, playing in his mind.

“Warren.”

No response. Nathan’s bunched a fist into Warren’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“ _Warren_.”

His eyes snapped open, slightly red, even in the dark it was obvious. “Yeah?” Warren called out, everything a blur and haze. He blamed the booze. He felt the fingers that held his wrist loosen their hold, but they were still shaking.

A golden glint came off from Warren’s middle finger, Nathan brushing his thumb against the cold metal of the ring.

“What the fuck did we do?”

* * *

The room felt dead, silent and still. It was sickening.

Bright, warm sunshine light poured into the small space of the room. Nathan’s toe brushed against a glass beer bottle that was near the bed, watching it roll into the distance. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, burying his face into his hands.

_“What the fuck did we do?”_

Nathan groaned, voice muffled from his hands. His head pounded harshly, his heart raced and his back ached. Fuckin’ fantastic.

“Nathan? You okay?” Warren called out from behind him, still laid back in bed. His voice was filled with worry and distress, eyes staring at Nathan with a scared expression. He knew though - Warren knew what he was afraid of.

It wasn’t the aftermath of all this, or what they did.

He was afraid about what Nathan thought. About them - about it all.

Nathan’s hands fell from his face, turning to face Warren. “No,” He breathed out, having this sad smile on his lips, and he shook his head. “shitty morning.”

Warren frowned, his eyes drifting away to stare at the wall next to him. “Oh.” He heard a sigh, and jerked slightly in surprise when he felt ticklish strands of Nathan’s hair rest on his stomach. Nathan’s gaze was focused on the ceiling, his legs dangling off the bed and barely touching the floor. He relaxed in the warmth Warren’s body offered him. For a bit of time, they both relaxed, until the next set of Nathan’s words caused both of them to stiffen.

“Are we really married?”

Warren sat up a bit, shifting slightly. He rested his head against the pillows, and gave Nathan a look. “What, legally?” Nathan bit his lip, nodding. Warren knew he had no memory of the events from yesterday, so he continued. “No, what -  no! Of… of course not… ” Warren couldn’t help but frown, the words slowly sinking in and hurting.

“Oh.” Nathan’s voice was quiet, and he felt guilty for even feeling slightly relieved. He loved Warren, didn’t he? Damn it - of course he did. What kind of question was that? A poor ass question, of course. So why? Why didn’t he…

“But, I mean. We totally could be - metaphorically, I guess.” A smile tugged on Warren’s lips, a dry laugh vibrating in his throat. “Technically, like legally though-”

“We’re not.” Nathan finished, sighing and picking against the matching ring on his own middle finger. For some reason, he couldn’t bring it in himself to take it off. No matter how much he wanted to - no matter how much he knew he had to, he didn’t. Because he couldn’t. “Yeah. That’s… good shit, I guess.” He turned, staring at the shiny reflection of gold once more. It felt smooth against his skin, and he was surprised at how well it fit his finger.

Why wasn’t it on his ring finger, though? And…

“Why the fuck did we get gold?”

Warren turned to face him again, fingers tangling and carding through his brown locks. “Sorry?”

“The ring,” Nathan frowned, raising his hand high above him, twisting and turning his wrist to inspect it. It shined brightly in the light, beaming off the sun’s rays. “it’s gold. Why didn’t we get silver? Or… or some shit.”

Warren laughed, shrugging. “Beats me.”

Silence fell upon them once more, and it was unsettling.

“So…” This time, Nathan turned his head to face Warren, his hand now settled upon his. “married, huh? Wonder what that’s like…”

Nathan scoffed, sitting up straight, letting his feet touch the carpet of his floor. “Dunno, but I’m just hoping I-” He stopped mid sentence, his finger pointing between him and Warren. “we - don’t turn out like shitty adults.”

Warren rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “As if. What, scared we’ll become just like Prick Prescott?” He said jokingly, but stiffen when he realized he could have dangerously hit a nerve. Fuck, Warren and his damn mouth.

But it was a surprise when Nathan didn’t glare at him coldly, and instead just stared off distantly. “Yeah, like Prick Prescott.”

Warren pushed himself up, moving to seat himself next to Nathan, not wanting him to be so upset in the morning. He quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, and Nathan couldn’t help but to chuckle. He felt the burn of the contact - how soft his lips felt as he pressed them against his cheek, and how they flushed upon touch.

“Hey, c’mon.” Warren smiled, shoving his shoulder. Nathan gave back a tired grin of his own, rolling his eyes. “We’ll be fine. We’re gonna be a kickass couple, trust me.”

“Like we aren’t already?” Nathan asked amusingly, taping his foot against Warren’s. He tapped back and shrugged his shoulders, slowly resting his head on Nathan’s shoulder. Just like last night.

“I mean, we aren’t married, so we’re not as badass as we hoped.” Warren mumbled, and Nathan couldn’t help but laugh, biting his lip softly. An idea then clicked into Warren’s mind, and he his lips twitched up into a smile. “But, let’s change that.”

“Huh-” Nathan stumbled forward as he was pulled up roughly on his feet, being dragged to the middle of the room. He couldn’t stop the lazy grin on his face, and laughed even more when he heard  _Post-Acid_ by the Wavves being played on his stereo. The CD wasn’t even his - Warren had forced him to listen to it one day for shits and giggles. “Warren, what the fuck are you-”

Suddenly, when he saw Warren kneeling in front of him on one knee, hand raised out, he felt his heartbeat pick up. All words were caught in his throat, but there was no box in his hand. Hell, they were already wearing rings so… This didn’t mean…

_That I’m just having fun,_

_That I’m just having fun._

Oh. Of-fucking-course.

Nathan forced himself to calm down, crossing his arms. Even then, Warren was still smiling at him - with that stupid smile of his on his stupid face. God, fuck.

“Nathan Joshua Prescott, will you…” Warren forced out, nervousness filling his being as he felt he was tongue tied. Shoot, not now!  _Curse you, nervous cockblocks. You’re a dick._

Nathan bit his lip, tapping his foot on the ground. Nobody - almost nobody used his middle name unless it was some super important shit he could barely care about. And yet…

_Will you understand_

_That I’m just having fun,_

_That I’m just having fun._

“Well?” The word snapped Warren out of his daze, and he looked up again, slowly gaining back his bravery and courage. “Go on, you nerd.”

Warren confidently grabbed a hold of Nathan’s palm, jerking him forward - probably a lot rougher than he intended to, and placed his finger upon his the placement of his ring. “Will you metaphorically - not technically and legally - marry me?” He smiled brightly, though worry swam in his eyes and he nervously bit his lip.

However, all sense of worry and uneasiness faded away when he heard an eager, “Fuck yes” slip out of Nathan’s mouth, and he laughed, being pulled up for a passionate kiss, waves of relief and joy washing over them both as they lip locked. Nathan wrapped his arms around him in an instant, pulling away and letting out breathless laughs as he buried his face into the crook of Warren’s neck, closing his eyes and letting blank static fill his mind. Warren had laughed with him, tangling his fingers into his tousled locks once more and pressing light kisses to his temple and the side of his neck.

Even if they aren’t there yet, maybe one day they could.

If anything, this was the best post acid state he’s been in in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and such! You can contact my via twitter: @gymnastboys and tumblr: seijatachiis.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
